We Do
by Angelamermaid
Summary: Written for the In The After porn battle - "weddings that aren't ours" prompt
1. Chapter 1

_Meredith and Derek_

"Remind me never to be in another wedding on a yacht," Cristina grumbled, trying to finish her make-up in the tiny bathroom. Owen chuckled from their cabin.

"How's the seasickness?" he called out.

"Getting better!" She took a sip of ginger ale and sighed. Prone to seasickness all her life, she was having a miserable day.

He came to the door, checking his watch. "It's almost show time."

"I know, I know. My throwing up slowed me down."

He rubbed her shoulders as she continued to apply her make-up.

"I have to ask," he said softly. "It is just seasickness, right?"

"It is," she said. Then added, "I took a test, just to be sure. No shotgun weddings in our future."

He squeezed her shoulders. "Okay."

She looked at his reflection in the mirror. He was looking down. She smiled softly and slipped off her robe, making Owen look up. He whistled. "You're wearing _that_ under your dress?"

She smirked and cocked a hip provocatively. "You like?" She was dressed in red lacy lingerie, including a garter belt.

"I _love_," he said, grasping her hips.

"No time," she said. "Pass me my dress."

He sighed and helped her into her scarlet maid of honour dress. "Are you _trying_ to make me all hard throughout the ceremony, thinking of you standing up there wearing that?"

"_Yes_. Let's go."

~_*_*_~

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

The crowd cheered as the happy couple kissed. There was no happy running down the aisle - the deck of the yacht didn't exactly have an aisle. Instead, Cristina, the maid of honour, leaned over and hugged her person, triggering an onslaught of well-wishers to stand up and surround them.

Cristina gave Derek a playful punch on the shoulder, then carefully extricated herself from the mass of people. She lifted up the folds of her dress so that the silky material didn't get caught on one of the many chairs placed on the deck.

"Let me help you," Owen's voice rumbled behind her. He started moving chairs so she could walk to the other side of the deck. She squeezed his hand as they turned and looked at the mass of people surrounding the bride and groom.

"You looked so damn hot up there," he breathed into her ear, pulling her close. Close enough to make her smile. He _had_ been thinking of her lingerie. Just as much as she had been thinking of him removing it from her.

"Come on, nobody will miss us," she murmured, grabbing his hand.

They quietly slipped away, making their way to the tiny cabin that was theirs for the night. As soon as they were inside, Cristina started pulling on her dress. "Help me get it off. We can't get it wrinkled for the photos."

He eagerly unzipped the back and helped her pull it off without tearing anything. Then he pulled off his jacket and undid his pants while she laid back on the small bed, bending a leg and crooking her finger suggestively.

"You're a terrible tease," he muttered, lying on top of her and kissing her. He rubbed his hardness against her.

"I think I'm a very good tease," she retorted. "You like it when I tease. You like it when – watch the hair – when I wear lingerie just for you."

"Damn right," he muttered, moving down to unsnap her belt and yank off her panties. Without preamble, he stuck two fingers in her, testing her wetness. "Mm." She heard the rustling of clothes and all of a sudden he was in her, thrusting urgently.

She grinned and kissed him hungrily. He stuck his hand between them, firmly massaging her clit. In no time at all, he was grunting against her neck as he spilled within her. She moaned and arched against him, his fingers still working on her. Once she was sated, he rolled off of her.

"Wow."

"Oh wow," she agreed. He laughed and reached for her hand.

A pounding on the door disturbed their contentment. "Cristina?" Alex bellowed. "It's time to take photos!"

"Be right there!" she called out, sitting up. "Where are my panties?" she hissed at Owen, who had already rolled off the bed and started pulling up his underwear and pants.

"Right here," he said, picking them up off the floor – and sticking them in his pants pocket.

"Give them to me!" she whispered, making a grab for them.

"You can have them back tonight," he smirked, reaching for her dress. "Now do up your belt and put this back on."

"You are a bastard," she growled, obeying him, as Alex pounded on the door again. She lifted her arms so he could drop the dress over her head.

"I'll be thinking of you going commando under your dress," Owen whispered in her ear, before he zipped her up again. "You're going to be all bare by midnight."

And so it was that Cristina had an unusually large smile in Meredith and Derek's wedding photos.


	2. Alex and Julie

_Alex and Julie_

"This is a big mistake," Cristina complained as they drove to the courthouse.

"You've made your opinion clear," Owen replied.

"She's his rebound woman. They met at Hooters, for chrissake."

"I know where they met."

"He's making a _huge_ mistake."

Owen sighed. "You've. Already. Said. That." He pulled into the parking lot.

Cristina watched him get out and pursed her lips. He opened her door and helped her out. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "I know this happened quickly. Maybe it is a mistake. But it is possible to fall in love in first sight."

She frowned. "And you know that how?"

He kissed her. "You proved it to me."

"Not fair," she protested. "You know I can't win against that kind of logic."

"Exactly," he grinned, taking her hand. "Look – we haven't seen each other in two weeks thanks to our schedules. Try and be a little cheerful while we go support our friend, no matter what."

~_*_*_~

After the civil wedding, they offered their congratulations to the happy couple, one more sincerely than the other. Owen elbowed Cristina after they left the courtroom.

"What?"

"You could try smiling," he said casually.

She scoffed. Then looked at him sideways. "You want to see me smile?"

"It'd be nice."

She impulsively grabbed his hand and pulled him into the nearest room – the ladies' washroom. They were the only occupants.

"What the hell?" he asked as she shoved him into the handicapped stall and locked it behind her.

"Just remembering how you made me smile at the last wedding we were at," she grinned, reaching under her skirt to pull off her panties.

He gaped. "This – is a public building. We are _not_-"

She thrust herself against him, sticking her hand down the front of his pants. "I'm smiling," she pointed out as he ended up against a wall.

He looked at her in surprise. "_Cristina!_"

"Don't be such an old man," she smiled. "This could be our thing, you know. Quickies at weddings."

He moaned as her hands made him harder and harder. She grinned – she had really pulled him in there just to shock him. But since he was reacting so – strongly – to her teasing, she might as well take advantage of the situation.

"We have to do it now," she pointed out. "You can't go out there with a massive boner."

"Can't argue – with that logic," he gasped. "God, you make me feel like a teenager."

She smiled and started undoing his belt. He jumped as someone opened the door and walked into the washroom, but she merely smirked and undid his pants. Whoever was out there must have guessed at their activities, as they quickly left.

"You are going to be the death of me one day," he muttered, as she yanked down his boxers and pants.

"Why thank you." She smiled broadly as she leaned against him and lifted up one leg, the better to impale herself on his erection. His arm grabbed her leg to support it, while his free hand found its way to her ass. She snaked a hand under her skirt to stimulate herself. He moaned and closed his eyes, setting a hard rhythm. She watched his face triumphantly – when he has the lead, he likes to take things slow and torment her. Now she had the lead and she liked it rough and fast.

She thrust her free hand into his hair and kissed him hard, claiming his mouth with her tongue. He opened his eyes and stared into hers, lips curling up in a smile. She felt his fingers join hers under her skirt, and take over. She wrapped her leg against his hip as much as she could, feeling herself get wetter and hotter.

"You dirty, dirty girl," he muttered, his eyes never leaving hers.

She opened her mouth for a smart ass retort, when he pinched her clit and she lost the power of speech. Now his mouth claimed hers, tongue sliding against hers. She moaned as his fingers became ruthless and suddenly she was clutching on to him as a heat wave rolled over her and she began to shatter. He started to spurt inside of her and that just made her fall apart completely, bringing him along for the ride.

Finally they ended up spent, panting against each others mouths. She smiled up at him. "You like it when I'm dirty."

"Hell yeah," he grinned, standing up and kissing her. "You're one of a kind."

They looked down at the floor – and both made a grab for her panties at the same time.

She smiled as she grabbed her panties off the floor and pulled them back on, as he got dressed. "I think I'll be smiling the rest of the day. Happy?"

"Very much so." He grabbed her hand and led her out of the washroom.


	3. Kathy and Paul

_Kathy and Paul_

Cristina smirked as Owen checked his dress uniform one more time in the mirror. "You look great, stop fussing," she said, standing beside him to check her hair in her reflection.

He grinned. "Gotta look perfect for this job. It's not every day that I get to walk my mother down the aisle."

Cristina smiled. Kathy Hunt, soon to be Kathy MacAllister, had surprised them with her whirlwind romance with the widower down the street. Her radiant happiness was so infectious, Owen was uncharacteristically cheery in the weeks leading up to this wedding day. Even Cristina found herself smiling unexpectedly at the thought of this happy union. Marriage was for other people, she'd declared a long time ago. And repeated it often. But somehow she wasn't saying it any more.

"Penny for your thoughts," he said.

She smiled as she looked at him, head to toe. "Why have I never seen you in this uniform before?"

"It's for special occasions. And Mom requested that I wear it."

"You should wear it more often. Have I mentioned that I _love_ a man in uniform?" she said suggestively, placing her hand against his chest.

"Oh no you don't," he laughed, grabbing her hand. "Save that thought for after. We've got to go."

~_*_*_~

The wedding was lovely, so much so that Cristina was surprised to feel moved by the happy couple's first kiss. She gripped Owen's hand and looked up at him. Her Owen was a private man who generally only showed his deepest feelings in private, but today he was openly joyful. _Happiness looks good on him_, Cristina thought. She rubbed his hand. He looked at her and smiled, a happy smile that made her shiver right down to her toes. _Just wait until I get you home, Owen Hunt_.

~_*_*_~

The wedding had been lovely, but she was finding the reception a chore. It was held at a community hall, and was full of people she didn't know. After the cake was cut and the dancing started, Owen took her around, introducing her to his cousins, aunts, uncles – a whole gaggle of redheads and blondes. They were plenty of veiled questions about the next wedding in the family – Owen laughed them off, but Cristina was getting heartily tired of the hints.

A light touch at her elbow distracted her. She turned and smiled to see Owen's mother. "Congratulations on your wedding," she smiled, as the older woman pulled her into a hug. "You are a beautiful bride."

Kathy brushed off her compliments with a smile, as bashful as her son. "I see you've been making the rounds. Come have a drink with me."

Cristina smiled gratefully, then waved Owen away. Kathy led her to the bar, and they helped themselves to wine.

"You looked like you could use a break," Kathy said. "I know you didn't come from a huge Irish family like mine."

Cristina snorted. "I certainly didn't. And everyone keeps asking when we're getting married. There's only so much of that I can take."

"Then I won't ask," Kathy chuckled. "Although you _are_ practically a Hunt now."

Cristina gave her a quick smile. Her long streak of making bad impressions with mothers had been broken by Kathy. Sure, Owen had been quite open about Cristina's influence on their reunion, but she liked to think it was just that the two women liked each other.

"There are my ladies." Owen smiled, approaching them and giving his mother a quick kiss on the cheek. "Cristina, can you come with me?"

"Why?" she asked. "Did your third cousin once removed just show up?"

He laughed. "No, I have something to show you." He extended his hand.

"Fine," she muttered, downing the rest of her glass before taking his hand.

She raised her eyebrows in surprise as he led her to the stairs of the community centre.

"I spent a lot of time here as a kid," he told her, leading her upstairs. "My Boy Scout meetings were held here."

"So we're going to practice tying knots?"

"No," he smirked. He pulled out a set of keys and unlocked a door.

"How did you get keys?" She frowned as he turned on the lights and led her into a small meeting room. "And why are we here?"

"My uncle had a set of keys so they could start setting up for the reception." Owen locked the door behind them. "And we're here so we could continue a tradition."

She frowned – what tradition? Was he going to propose? That sounded like him, picking his mother's wedding day to propose marriage. She gulped.

Owen smiled at her as he walked around the meeting table. When he knelt down out of sight, she paused before following him.

"What – what are you doing?" she asked, seeing him turn on some camping lanterns that had been carefully placed around an open sleeping bag.

"I seem to recall you wanting a thing," he laughed, standing up. He went back to the doorway to turn off the lights. "Something about a tradition, with weddings and sex."

"This is your _mom's_ wedding!" she sputtered as he walked over.

"So?" He grinned wolfishly. "I'm not going to tell her. And you made sure I saw you getting dressed this morning. I've been thinking about those lacy panties all day. Don't tell me you weren't thinking of trying to do it at some point."

She shook her head, amused. "I was planning on doing that when we got home. But won't we be missed?"

He smiled and took her hands. "I made sure to greet everyone at the party so we could slip away. Now, do you want to do it or keep talking, dirty girl? It's no washroom or yacht, but we could actually take more than five minutes."

Cristina laughed. Then she smiled and nodded her head as she started to unbutton her skirt. Like she could ever say "no" to Owen. She loved that just when she thought she had him figured out, he surprised her all over again.

Very quickly they stripped off their clothes, Owen insisting on personally removing her black lace panties. He laid her down on the sleeping bag, kissing her gently. Then his hands went to her breasts, not as gently. She moaned in appreciation as his fingers went to work, pinching and rubbing and teasing.

"Much better than tying knots," she murmured.

"I learned a lot in this building," he whispered. "I learned about generating heat through rubbing. And I don't mean two sticks together."

"Reeaallly?" She gasped as he slipped a hand between her legs to check her wetness. He twirled a finger around in her essence then rubbed her hard, making her squirm with pleasure.

"My best friend's older sister gave me a few tutorials," he grinned, giving her nipples quick pecks as he continued to rub. "Down in the boiler room."

She snorted. "That explains _so_ much about you…"

He chuckled before taking one of her breasts into her mouth. Cristina moaned happily, gripping his broad shoulders as he licked and sucked and gently bit, before lavishing equal attention to her other breast. Meanwhile, his fingers continued to work their magic.

"You _do_ know how to generate heat," she murmured, grabbing him by the hair and tugging him up for a kiss. He grinned, and then gripped her hips, filling her with one smooth thrust. She closed her eyes and moved her hips with his, finding the rhythm. He let one hand explore her breasts as he kissed her again. She opened her eyes and smiled, looking up at his flushed, contented face. It was always a pleasure to realize over and over again just how much she loved him.

She reached up with one hand to stroke his face. "You've been so happy today."

He smiled down at her curiously, maintaining the rhythm.

"I like seeing you this happy."

"You make me happy." His free hand found hers, and caressed it. "I love you."

"I love you," she whispered, pulling his head down for more kissing, twining her legs with his. He grunted happily in her mouth, increasing his rhythm. They spent a few blissful minutes just loving on each other, their sighs and moans filling the small room. Cristina groaned as she arched up against him, flooded with heat and light and ecstasy. She clenched around him in the throes of her orgasm, spurring him on to join her, bucking into her hips and moaning her name.

They laid there gasping for a few minutes, sated.

"I like this tradition," Cristina finally spoke, smirking. He laughed, rolling off of her and reaching for his clothes. "Who's getting married next?"

"Does it matter?"

"Guess not." She laid there for a few more minutes, catching her breath, before she sat up and started gathering her clothes. "Where are my panties?" she demanded.

He just smiled and did up his pants. "You'll have to search me for them when we get home."

"Oh fine, make me go commando," she snarked. "All of your teenage cousins who will be staring at my ass will thank you."

Owen laughed. "Nice try, Yang. The panties stay with me."

She made a face as she slipped into her skirt. He graciously helped her get dressed again, minus that one bit of clothing.

"Thank you for being such a good sport about today," he murmured, kissing her. "I know big family weddings aren't your thing."

She smiled. "I had fun. You know I like your mom a lot."

"I know. By the way –" Owen smiled mischievously. "What did you think I was going to do in here? You looked a little like a deer in the headlights."

"I had no idea," she lied easily.

"Mm-hmm," he said, seeing right through her.


	4. Olivia and Steve

_Olivia and Steve_

When Cristina awoke, she was upside down. She opened her eyes, then quickly shut them. She was in the bedroom, and the sun streaming in through the window was unnaturally harsh.

She tried to think. Her head hurt and she felt steamrolled. Her stomach hurt. Her mouth was dry and furry. Clearly, she was hungover. And somehow she was falling out of bed.

"Owen?" she spoke tentatively. Silence.

She opened her eyes again, wincing at the pain. She needed to get upright again, being upside down was not helping her headache. She thought about trying to push herself back into the bed, but that effort seemed impossible. She slowly put her arms out, braced herself, then slid out of the bed. She sat up, feeling weak.

"Owen?" she called out. Still no answer.

She stood up shakily. She frowned to discover she was in her underwear. _What happened to my dress? What happened last night?_

She grabbed one of Owen's t-shirts. She pulled it on and went into the living room. There was no sign of Owen, nor was there a note. She poured herself a glass of water and took two aspirin. Then she made her way to the couch and laid down, because the room was spinning too much for her liking.

There was a pillow and a blanket on the couch, indicating someone had spent the night there. _Why would Owen sleep here? He hasn't had a nightmare in a long time_. She tried to think.

Last night was Steve and Olivia's wedding. His Army buddy and their syph nurse. Owen was called into surgery at the last minute, so she had to go by herself. Derek and Meredith gave her a ride to the reception. She'd had a bad day and was irritable after having to sit through yet another wedding, and she didn't even have the promise of wedding sex to look forward to.

So she got drunk. Owen showed up late and frowned at her.

_"You're still on antibiotics, take it easy," he said, sitting down with her at their table._

_"I can pace myself," she muttered. "You can be the designated driver, right?"_

_"Right. But with what you're taking, you know that you shouldn't be drinking at all-"_

_"I am not your patient!" she snapped._

_He sighed. "So, how was the wedding?"_

_"Boring. One of those long Catholic services."_

_He sighed and stood up. "I'm going to say hi to Steve and get a soda. Want something besides vodka?"_

_"Hell no."_

Cristina frowned. She got up and walked into the kitchen, looking at a counter that she'd barely glanced at before. There was a bouquet of flowers and a garter on it.

_She was working on her drink when someone tugged on her arm._

_"It's time for the bouquet toss!" Lexie said, pulling Cristina up. "Come on, we can't miss it!"_

_"Yes we can," Cristina muttered, stumbling after Lexie. She was tired of bouquet tosses, she was tired of wedding receptions, she was tired of weddings, period._

_"Whoa, how drunk are you?" one of the nurses asked, as Cristina bumped into her, taking her place with the other single women._

_"I'm not drunk," she protested. She noticed how intense Lexie was looking, and had a naughty thought. Cristina rolled her eyes, smirked and started flexing her arms to warm them up._

_After a few minutes of teasing, Olivia turned her back, and then tossed the bouquet. Feeling competitive, Cristina jumped up and snagged it away from Lexie._

_"Ha!" she laughed, while Lexie made a hurt puppy face, and the DJ called for all the single men to gather._

_"What's gotten into you?" Meredith asked, as Cristina passed her on her way back to the table. "You went after that like a cobra."_

_"I hate to lose," Cristina shrugged._

_"You elbowed Lexie in the face," Derek laughed._

_Owen approached her, smiling quizzically. "Congratulations?"_

_"It's mine, all mine," she chortled. "Now go get the garter."_

_He looked questioningly at her before joining the other single men. Meredith also looked at Cristina curiously while they turned to watch the proceedings._

_After some good-natured razzing, the groom finally slingshotted the garter at the waiting men. Cristina smiled triumphantly as Owen managed to snag it. _

Cristina frowned and looked at the bouquet and the garter. _I'm forgetting something. Something really important._

She paced around the living room. They hadn't had wedding sex, her body would have told her that. One did not have sex with Owen Hunt and forget it.

Wedding. Sex.

_Meredith found her in the ladies' room, pounding on the condom dispenser with one hand, clutching the bouquet with the other. "Easy, Cristina!" her friend said._

_"Wait," a passing guest, said, reaching into her purse. She pulled out a condom and gave it to Cristina. "Must be_ _some guy you need that for," she said with a wink._

_"I thought you were on the pill," Meredith said, frowning as Cristina stuck the condom in her bra._

_"I am," Cristina slurred, leaving the ladies' room. "But I'm also on antibiotics thanks to my dental work, and you're a doctor, you know how it works."_

_"Right," Meredith said. "But don't you have condoms at home? You didn't have to attack that poor defenceless machine."_

_"I did have to attack it. Owen and I haven't had our wedding sex yet."_

_Meredith stared at her. "Your_ what_?"_

_"Wedding sex. Owen and I do it at weddings," Cristina explained, stumbling over to the chairs where their men waited, now joined by Mark and Callie. "We have to fuck by the end of the reception or it doesn't count."_

_"No more vodka for you," Owen smiled at her, turning pink as their friends laughed._

_"Okay, I need to hear about this," Derek chortled, pulling up a chair for Cristina._

_"No you don't!" Owen objected with a laugh._

_"Hear about what?" Alex pulled up a chair._

_"Owen and Cristina like to fuck at weddings!" Mark laughed._

_Owen pretended to cover his face with one hand while their group expanded. "This stays between us," he insisted. "Don't forget I know a lot of your secrets!"_

_They assured Owen they could keep a secret, but he looked doubtful. Cristina didn't care, she was drunk and she had an audience._

_"It started at your wedding," Cristina announced, pointing at Derek and Meredith. "We did it right after the ceremony and before the pictures. So hot."_

_"I knew it!" Alex laughed. "I heard you say something about panties when I came to get you for the photos!"_

_"That – that is why you're so happy in the photos? I thought you were happy for me!" Meredith protested._

_"I was happy for all of us," Cristina assured her. "Really, really happy."_

_"Nasty!" Alex laughed, elbowing Owen, who was trying to be a good sport._

_"Laugh all you want, Alex," Meredith smiled. "I'm pretty sure they did it at your wedding to Julie too."_

_"What?!?"_

_"How did you know?" Cristina asked, while Owen looked like he wanted to disappear._

_"I went into the ladies' room at the courthouse and recognized your shoes under the door to the handicapped stall," Meredith smirked. "But I didn't stay, I'm not that dark and twisty."_

_"The ladies' room?!?"_

_"The handicapped stall?"_

_Owen shrugged helplessly. "We were just being – spontaneous."_

_"And then we did it at his mother's wedding reception," Cristina continued, to gales of laughter. "Owen planned ahead. It was romantic."_

_Alex clapped Owen on the shoulder. "That's kind of sweet. And twisted."_

_"Wait –" Mark frowned. "You didn't do it at my wedding, did you? The ceremony and the reception were in the same church!"_

_"We did it in one of the Sunday School classrooms," Cristina informed him. "Owen wouldn't do it in the actual church part."_

_"I have some standards," Owen grinned bashfully. "And the minister's office was locked."_

_"Which – never mind, I don't want to know," Mark muttered. "Some day I'm going to have a kid in that room!"_

_"I have a question!" Callie interrupted. "Are we talking only doing it at wedding weddings?"_

_"We'll do it at your handfasting," Cristina told her. "Equal opportunity sex should be awesome." Callie high-fived her._

_"Tell us another one," Alex urged._

_"No," Owen protested. Mark clapped him on the shoulder._

_"Owen, all this time, I thought you were just an officer and a gentleman. It's nice to know you have your kinky side," he assured him._

_"I got one," Derek announced smugly. "The wedding in the woods, when Shadow Shepherd married Sydney. Am I right?"_

_"Do I want to know how you know?" Owen groaned. His face was now as red as his hair._

_"I went to take a leak and some guy with a really white ass was having sex in the back seat of Owen's truck."_

_"I think we've heard enough." Meredith said, as the rest of the group, minus Owen, dissolved in laughter._

_"No no!" they protested._

Cristina stared at the bouquet in horror. _What the hell happened next?_ Owen had been embarrassed and probably furious with her, even if he wouldn't show it in front of their friends.

_There were catcalls as Owen and Meredith tried to coax her out the door. Owen gave up trying to politely persuade her, and finally just scooped her up and carried her outside. She had vague memories of Meredith helping get her into his truck._

_"But we haven't had sex yet," Cristina protested as he did up her seatbelt._

_"I have standards," Owen muttered. "You're way too drunk for me."_

_"I am not!" she retorted. "We could do it in the back again. I have a condom." She started patting her breasts, feeling around for the foil package._

_"You're also too drunk to be any good," he shot back, fastening his own seatbelt. "Good night, Meredith."_

_"Good night," Meredith said, closing the passenger door and leaving them alone._

Cristina was jarred out of her hazy memories by her cell phone ringing.

"Hi Mer," she mumbled into the phone.

"You live!" her friend laughed. "I thought I'd call to see if you were conscious yet."

"Barely." Cristina started to pace. "I'm trying to remember everything that happened last night. Did I call you after we left the reception?"

"No. Do you remember what happened _at_ the reception?"

"I was drunk, I caught the bouquet, Owen got the garter, and I told way too much about the wedding sex. What am I missing?"

"Puking."

Cristina winced. "Puking?"

"All over you, me, and Owen, on the sidewalk. You really should not have been drinking while on that antibiotic Cris-"

"You're not my mom," Cristina snapped. "Sorry."

"How is Owen?"

"I don't know," Cristina sighed. "I woke up on the bedroom floor in my underwear, all alone in the apartment. There's no note. I remember him being angry but I don't remember what happened after we left. I think I'm missing something important."

Meredith paused. "He's crazy in love with you, even though you do have a big mouth when you're drunk. And as far as I know, nobody has said anything about the wedding sex. He's probably out for a run or something."

"I hope so." Cristina looked over by the door and frowned to see Owen's running shoes there.

"Anyways, gotta go. I just wanted to check on you before Derek and I pull out our wedding album and look at the photos more closely."

"Ha ha."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Cristina put away her phone. She stared at the bouquet some more before shrugging.

"Fuck it," she said. "I'm going to get some more sleep."

***

She woke up in their bed, hours later. Stumbled out again. Still no sign of Owen. She helped herself to some more aspirin, before making herself a sandwich which she quickly wolfed down.

The bouquet was still on the counter, taunting her. She sighed and picked up her cell phone. She called Owen's cell phone and got his voice mail. She hung up without leaving a message and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

***

When she came out into the kitchen, dressed in a robe and towel-drying her hair, Owen was in the kitchen. He was putting away groceries.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Hey there now!" he said loudly. She winced.

He continued with his task. "I _told_ you not to drink-"

"Yeah yeah," she muttered. "And, um, sorry."

He turned and faced her, leaning against a counter. He looked grim. "Sorry for what?"

She rolled her eyes. He would make her spell it out, wouldn't he? "Not listening to your excellent medical advice, puking all over you, and um, talking about the wedding sex."

"Ah yes."

"Do – do you think anyone told?"

He shrugged. "I got called into the hospital this morning for a multiple car crash. Bailey _didn't_ yell at me, so I guess that's a good sign. Although a lot of people asked how hungover you were."

"Whatever." She looked at him. "We didn't break up last night, did we?"

He frowned. "No, I did recall that I made a total ass out of myself while drunk once. We agreed to call it even, remember?" His eyes twinkled a bit.

"Oh." She ran her fingers through her damp hair. "I don't remember everything that happened last night. And when you weren't here this morning, I didn't know what to think."

"I forgot to leave a note," he shrugged. "And then I had to take our clothes to the dry cleaner and get groceries."

He looked at her with a small smile. "What _do_ you remember?"

"I know I'm missing something important!" she grumbled. "I know we didn't have wedding sex, I know I'm going to be paying for the dry cleaning and why, but I don't remember what did happen!"

He picked up the bouquet and handed it to her. "Think about it."

_He helped her out of the truck. "Don't forget the bouquet!" she yelled. "I had to take out Lexie to get that!"_

_He sighed and reached into the truck. "Here," he said, shoving it at her._

"I didn't puke in the truck, did I?" Cristina asked Owen.

"No."

_He held her hair while she vomited in the toilet of their bathroom. Then he commanded her to stand still and he peeled her dress off of her._

_"I bet the reception is still going on," she grinned at him. "We still have time."_

_"No," he said. "We are not having wedding sex tonight, or any other night. Since I doubt we're ever getting invited to another wedding."_

_She smirked and reached down, grabbing at his crotch._

_"Hell no," he said forcefully, while stepping back. She stumbled forward and he caught her, carefully grabbing her wrists and raising them high above her head. "You're not seducing me tonight. If you haven't noticed, I'm not in the mood."_

_"Sorry," she slurred. "I shouldn't have told about the sex. I just want to make it up to you."_

_"I just want to go to sleep," he sighed, releasing her wrists. "I'll sleep on the couch and you sleep in the bed because I don't want you puking on me again."_

_She stared at him while he quickly pulled his clothes off. "I've fucked this up," she said sadly._

_He sighed and shook his head. "Just – go to sleep." He turned and left the room._

_She sat down on the floor beside the toilet and hugged her knees. She picked up the bouquet that she'd dropped before puking. She stood up again._

_She went into the living room, where Owen was setting up a bed on the couch._

_"Owen –" she licked her lips. "Owen – see this bouquet?"_

_"I see it," he frowned._

_"The next bouquet I hold – I want it to be mine," she whispered._

_He stared at her._

_"I'm tired of going to weddings that aren't ours," she continued, looking down at the flowers. "I know I've said a million times that marriage is not for me, but I think I meant that marriage wasn't for me at that time."_

_She looked up at him. He was looking at her, his blue eyes growing warm. She handed him the bouquet._

_"I thought you should know that," she said. Then turned and ran for the bathroom, so she could throw up again._

Cristina stared at Owen. "Oh _shit_."

"_Now_ you remember!" he grinned.

_He held her hair again. Then held her, as she collapsed against him, crying a little. He sat down with her and stroked her hair while she apologized repeatedly and sniffled. He laid down with her on the bed until she passed out._

She looked down at the bouquet in her hands. Then she looked back up at Owen.

"Want to get married?" he asked.

"Okay."

**

_Epilogue_

"Now?"

"Now!"

They quickly ran out of the back door and into the alley behind Joe's, not looking back. Laughing, they ran down the alley, holding hands.

They rounded the corner and sprinted the block to their apartment building. They quickly ran through the lobby and up the stairs to their apartment. Owen pulled out his keys and unlocked the door while Cristina tried to catch her breath.

He reached down and scooped her up.

"I can walk," she protested, gasping.

"It's tradition," he grinned. "I _have_ to carry my bride over the threshold."

"Well, if it's a _tradition_, go for it," she smiled. He carried her inside, stopping only to kick the door shut behind them, before carrying her all the way into their bedroom, and then carefully setting her down.

"Now for _our_ tradition," he said, kissing her and pulling her close.

Cristina quickly kicked off her shoes and threw off her wrap as Owen undid his pants. She flung herself at him, kissing him and pressing him up against the door, reaching down to stroke his cock, already growing hard.

"I thought we'd never get away from the reception," he mumbled, reaching behind to unzip her dress.

"I know!" Cristina stepped back just enough to slip out of her simple sheath dress, letting the opaque material fall at her feet.

Owen stared. "That – that barely qualifies as panties."

She smiled and twirled around, showing off the transparent bits of fabric that went with her white garter belt and hose. "This is my something new for our wedding day. You like?"

"I _love_. And I love you."

"Good, because you're stuck with me now." She reached behind and unhooked her strapless bra, before letting it fall and stepping back into Owen's arms. The two of them managed to get him out of his dress uniform in record time. Once she had him naked, Cristina rubbed up against him, teasing his shaft with her warm wet folds.

He groaned as she stroked him. She delighted in watching his reactions. He opened his eyes and smiled at her, caressing her breasts, his thumbs circling her nipples just to tease. Their lips met and their tongues twined, breaking apart only when Owen laid Cristina down on their bed.

Cristina bit her lip as she felt his hot breath on her stomach, before he undid her belt and grasped the thin strips of her panties, smoothly removing them. Then he was over her, gathering her up in his strong arms, kissing her silly. She laughed, feeling the joy between them, and pulled his face closer to deepen the experience.

He lifted himself up enough so that he could fill her with one heated stroke. His tongue in her mouth began to mimic the motions of his hips, eliciting groans from her. He threaded his fingers through her hair, as if he couldn't get his fill of her. She responded by pulling him even closer, wrapping her arms around him, as they created the most delicious friction and heat. He heightened the experience by slipping a hand between them and coaxing her into a rush of heated pleasure, joining her in a shared release as they moaned into each other's mouth.

"Now that was wedding sex!" she gasped as he moved off of her and curled against her.

She felt him smile against her shoulder, as his left hand lifted hers. They looked at their two hands together, adorned with the rings they'd exchanged just hours earlier.

"I – I'm going to say something," she said. He chuckled softly, knowing how much she hated romantic declarations but was compelled to make them anyways.

"I'm glad we made it to this point. And I want more than forty years," she said quickly, squeezing his hand.

"Okay," he whispered, kissing her neck.

"We probably should go back to the reception."

"Probably." He started nibbling.

"Owen!" She laughed and rolled out of his arms. "Our mothers wanted a picture with all of us together and they haven't had that yet. Do you want my mother coming here to look for us?"

"Not really," he snorted. "That would be a mood killer."

They started to get dressed hastily – then slowed down and took their time, exchanging touches and kisses that promised much more later. Finally dressed – with her flimsy panties safely tucked away on Owen's person, they grabbed each other's hands and went outside the door.

_Epilogue Part Two_

Finally dressed – with her flimsy panties safely tucked away on Owen's person, they grabbed each other's hands and went outside the door.

"There you are!" They turned and looked at the tall lanky man marching up to them in the upstairs hallway of the community centre.

"I've been looking everywhere for you," James told them. "Grandma Hunt wants to say goodbye before she goes home for the night. Where have you been?"

"Just making sure everything was going okay," Owen grinned sheepishly.

"And?" He looked at them curiously.

"Everything's good," Cristina smiled. "_Very_ good."

Their son arched an eyebrow. "I'd ask why Dad's vest is buttoned up wrong, but I don't think I want to know. I don't need that kind of image right before my honeymoon!" He turned and headed back downstairs to the reception.

"Ha ha, we got caught!" Cristina laughed as she helped Owen fix his vest. He grinned slyly.

"At least he didn't walk in on us during."

"Unlike poor Lexie that one time." They laughed.

"Funny that she didn't invite us to her anniversary party," Cristina snickered, taking Owen's arm as they descended the stairs.

"Funny that our friends wouldn't let us leave ours," he said. "Like they thought we were up to no good."

"We were! We were forced to do it in a bathroom again, remember?"

"I could never forget," he said, pausing to kiss her briefly. "Come on, dirty girl."


End file.
